


Side Dish Tutorial

by CatrinaSL



Series: Three Things [140]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Chips - Freeform, Dialectical Differences, F/M, Flirting, Fried Potatoes, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Three Things, crisps, fries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 03:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14150586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Darcy insists she's got a lesson about dialectical differences, but to Peter it just looks like food.





	Side Dish Tutorial

**Author's Note:**

> Zephrbabe prompted Crisps, Chips, Fries.

"What  _ is _ all this?"

"Dialectical differences," Darcy replied as she shoved Peter into the chair at the kitchen table.

"It  _ looks _ like food," he told her.

"It is," she said. "But if you're gonna be on Earth for a while, you have to know the different names for the things on the table. Ready?"

Quill shrugged. "I guess."

Darcy took a deep breath and pointed at each dish in turn, rattling off names as she went: "French fries. Steak fries. Waffle fries. Crinkle cut fries. Wedge cut fries. Curly fries. Shoestring fries. Thick-cut fries. Home fries. Tater tots. Hash browns? Steve, I said no hash browns!"

"They count!" came a shout from the other room.

Darcy sighed. "Fine. Hash browns. Now, all... or at least  _ most  _ of these would be called 'chips' if we were in the UK, but here they're fries. These—" she pointed at a bowl of sour cream and onion potato chips, "—are actual chips, unless you're in the UK, and then they're 'crisps.' Got it?"

"Not really," Peter replied. "Why do I need to know this?"

"In case you want a snack," Darcy told him. "And/or you happen to want to date someone from the United Kingdom."

"I don't think that'll be a problem," Peter said, popping one of the potato chips in his mouth.

"Oh yeah?" Darcy asked. "Why's that?"

"Because I don't want to date someone from the UK. I want to date someone here."

Darcy grinned. "Got anyone specific in mind?"

"Well, I was thinking maybe... you?"

"What makes you think I'd be interested?"

"Your little side dish tutorial, for one," Peter replied.

"That was all Steve's idea," Darcy told him.

Peter bobbed his eyebrows. "I guess I should go ask  _ him _ out, then."

"I guess you should," Darcy agreed.

But Peter made no move to leave.

"Darcy," he said. "Would you like to join me for some delicious... fried potatoes?"

Darcy laughed. "Peter, I thought you'd never ask."

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt a Three Things fic!](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSf7S2MbkK0CxVHMG3kF8CD6fYqD0zwY-J6MqLb21nmFyRpE4w/viewform)
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/172421675498/side-dish-tutorial)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
